The Venetor
The Venetor is a 2012 British animated television series which first aired on December 21st 2012 on Bioscope's Cineplex block as part of their "Apocalypse Week" event, the show follows Edward Wayne Oswald better know as "The Venetor" an escaped mental patient who decides to become a "superhero" named "The Venetor" as he believes he can save his city from increasing crime rates, however due to his large number of mental illnesses he often does morally questionable things and ends causing more harm than good, because of this he is wanted by the FBI who see him as a mass murderer. Since its premier the series has been immensely popular ever since its debut spawning video games, comics, action figures and a live action film which is slated to be released in 2019. The series has also been highly controversial due to its violence, dark subject matter and occasional dark humour, with the Parents Television Council calling it "A danger to children" and many other groups claiming it glamorises murder and encourages dangerous behaviour. Premise On July 17 2002, 13 year old Edward Wayne Oswald was placed in a psychiatric hospital after murdering his entire family after he discovered that they making and selling drugs, while in the psychiatric hospital, Edward payed very close attention to the news, he noticed that the crime rates in his city, Brooklyn, were steadily increasing, Edward believed that he could "punish" the criminals in his city the same way he "punished" his family, 10 years after being sent to the asylum, Edward was being transferred to another psychiatric hospital, Edward, now 23, escaped, after escaping he decides to become a vigilante named "The Venetor" as "The Venetor" he will "punish" as many criminals as possible, no matter the cost, often sacrificing human lives for what he believes to be the "greater good" TBA Characters Main * Edward Wayne "The Venetor" Oswald- a 23 old man suffering from schizophrenia, dissociative identity disorder and bipolar disorder, Edward was sent to an asylum for the murder of his mother, father and brother, this was due to the fact that they were dealing drugs, and he believed they needed to be "Punished", while in the asylum Edward payed close attention to the news and noticed the increasing crime rates, he believed that he was the only person who could "punish" criminals, so 10 years after his incarceration, Edward now an adult, escaped and became the "Vigilante" The Ventor. Edward believes that all criminals should be "Punished" so if he sees someone committing even the most minor of offences, he will maim and more often than not, murder then, he will also "punish" them at any cost, even if he has to sacrifice human lives, as he believes anything that will cause a criminal's death is a necessary evil. Edward is usually very enthusiastic and joyful, and often speaks like a stereotypical superhero (despite his intimidating outfit), however, he is very unstable, if one thing goes wrong Edward goes into a fit of rage and destroys everything in his path before returning to his joyful demeanour TBA. TBA Supporting TBA Antagonists TBA Episodes List of The Venetor episodes Production TBA Reception TBA Controversy TBA Trivia TBA = Category:Horror Category:Action